


F is for Feminization

by HinaSohma



Series: Kinky ABCs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Dominant Sam, Feminization, Feminized Dean, M/M, Panties, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loses a bet, scores some panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Feminization

It had been a bet, at first. They had made it all the pool table. Dean had declared he could beat anyone at a game of pool, and was taking bets. Sam was watching him from the bar, sipping a beer. The way his ass rocked as he took his shot, his shoulders tightening and the  relaxing, he just couldn't help himself.. 

Dean was only two games in when he ran out of beer, and was up seventy five bucks. He headed back over to the bar to order another beer, leaning against it as he bragged to Sam about how good he was doing. 

"I want to play you." Sam pipped up, pushing his long brown hair behind his ear. "I have a bet. If you win, I'll do what ever you want. One favor, no argument." He offered. 

"And if you win?" Dean arched his eyebrow with a cock smirk. He was certain of his talents, there was no way he could lose. And the chance to have his baby brother's body all ready for him? They had messed around before, but this was an offer to good to pass up.. 

"You have to buy, and wear a pair of women's panties all day." Sam spoke calmly, his eyes focused on Dean's. The male swallowed hard. There was always a catch, but there was no way he could lose. 

"Deal. "

The game was close, but Sam won. And that was how Dean ended up inside Victoria's Secret with his face red, his freckles standing out beautifully, as he tried to find a pair of panties that would look good on him. After all, a bet was a bet and he planned on making the most out of it. 

The winning pair Sam picked out. They had been there for almost an hour and he wanted to stop by the food court of the mall they were in. The panties were black, with a mesh front and back. There was a small, satiny bow on the front, and a soft liner. Sam made Dean pay, laughing softly at his brother's embarrassment. 

Before buying him food, Dean sent Sam to go change his underwear in the bathroom, going in with him to watch. Dean was struggling to tuck his cock, half hard, into the fabric, but didn't want to jack off while Sam watched him. 

They left, Sam whispering in his ear what a dirty boy he was, getting hard at just the idea of wearing panties. What a pervert. Of course, this just made Dean harder, and made it almost impossible to hide his boner. 

Sam drove on the way home, his older brother rubbing himself through his jeans, commenting that he was hard as diamonds. Back in the hotel room, Sam refused to leave, making Dean jack off on the bed in front of him, asking if he liked the panties. 

Their bets increased more, and more from there. By the end of the year, Dean losing a bet meant he had to wear a tight 'school girl' skirt and tied shirt, with stockings and panties. He would wear lipstick and mascara, and beg Sammy for the chance to masturbate. Sam got very, very good at pool.


End file.
